moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Falariel Silverstrike
((Major WIP, please forgive the current roughness)) "The paths we travel through life are of our own choosing; if you can not tread yours with conviction, it is time to find a new way." '-Falarial Silverstrike' =Description= ---- Falariel is fairly short for her race, 5'6" (~168 cm), but her petite figure has been carefully honed to reach peak physical form. Her slight frame is covered in solid, lean muscle; similar to a gymnast's build. Her black hair is cut short and neat to be easily kept out of her way. She does not have a single tattoo and her only piercings are in her ears, one each. She seldom wears any ornament or jewelry aside from a simple pair of pearl studs in her ears. Her one true vanity is her smooth, pale skin and she takes great pains to either cover or fade the callouses on her hands and various scars that dot her body. Armor Although the Silverstrike family is far-removed from any nobility, they were always represented in heraldry with a simple silver falcon. One of Falariel's last acts before leaving Silvermoon (and the Blood Knight Order) was to commission a complete set of plate armor that was both functional and ornamentally themed for her family. Since joining the Crusade, she has never been without their tabard when armored. Arms Falariel prefers to fight with a shield paired with either a one-handed mace or sword. Currently she uses an enchanted crystal blade and a shield inlaid with a matching gem. She has also been trained in two-handed weapons and is especially proficient with swords and pole-arms. When required, her current two-handed weapon is an ornate spear. =History= ---- Early Childhood Falariel Silverstrike was born in year -96 in Goldenmist Village in the kingdom of Quel'thalas. Her parents, Ashaeron and Kiari, were both Farstriders serving in the defense of the kingdom. The first years of her life were about as happy and carefree as any other child's. Her parents allowed her a great deal of freedom to wander the quiet countryside and most of her free time was spent rambling the sunny woods or coast of her homeland. When she was eleven years old, her parents left on what was supposed to be a routine patrol. Neither of them returned, both being slain by the Amani trolls who were constantly harassing the elven boarders. After her parents' deaths, Falariel was sent to live in Silvermoon City with her only remaining relative, her mother's sister. Telir and Kiari Morningsong's parents had both been priests, and the home they brought their daughters up in was very devout and strict. Telir, aslo a priestess of the Holy Light, was a great deal like her own parents in more than just her profession. There were a great many things of which she did not approve, including but not limited to- the fact that her elder sister refused to join the priesthood, that instead she ran off and joined the Farstriders, that she ended up marrying a Farstrider of all people, and that he ended up getting her killed. Being unmarried and having no children of her own, Telir raised Falariel much the same way as she had been. Although she could not abide her brother-in-law, Telir had loved her sister and, in spite of her severe demeanor, she loved Falariel for her sister’s sake. But she would brook no argument in her niece's case the way her parents had with Kiari; Falariel would join the priesthood when she came of age. With this notion in mind, she most often treated Falariel more like an initiate priestess than a child. Priestess, turned Blood Knight, turned Paladin (WIP- her winding path through multiple callings) Due in no small part to her aunt, Falariel did go on to enter the priesthood as soon as she reached an acceptable age to do so. She had a natural affinity for wielding the Light that one might expect from a member of a family that had already produced so many priests and priestesses. After her initiation, Telir used her influence to ensure that Falariel would remain under her direct supervision. Although Falariel had often thought to use the profession that had been chosen for her as a means to go out and help others, with her aunt as her superior, she resigned herself early on in her career to a life of study and philosophy. She lived a rather quiet, cloistered life for the next several decades; shut away, pouring over theologies, codices, and other various works exploring the Faith and the power of the Holy Light. Falariel rode out both the First and Second Wars shut away in her chambers in Silvermoon, still quietly studying her many texts. For the most part, the wars were distant and irrelevant bits of news to be mentioned in passing and forgotten within the hour. When the fighting finally touched home, literally, she briefly entertained the idea of leaving the safety of the city to offer her services as a medic to the troops of southern Quel’thalas, where battles had broken out. Telir quickly squashed the notion, citing Falariel’s extensive lack of practical experience in wielding the Light and her complete lack of combat training, among other things. It’s unlikely that Falariel’s life would have diverged in the slightest from this point, had not the entirety of the Thalassian kingdom been thrown into upheaval by a single catastrophic event. When Arthas marched on the Sunwell, not even Silvermoon was safe. With nowhere left to hide Falariel, for the first time in her life, defied her aunt’s wishes. Rather than immediately fleeing the city, she volunteered to stay behind and act as a healer for the soldiers covering the evacuation of the civilians. Her first time seeing battle in any form, and it was against all of the terrors that the Scourge army could throw at the elven city. As sickened and horrified as you could imagine, she nonetheless stayed with the unit she was attached to until they were finally ordered to pull back. In her relief for her niece’s safety, Telir forgot to be angry with Falariel for her disobedience when the two were finally reunited. Immediately following the fall of Silvermoon, the two priestesses’ efforts were bent on offering whatever aid they could to the beleaguered and displaced refugees of their homeland. They did what they could to ease the survivors’ arcane withdrawal while coping with their own addiction. As the years passed, the kingdom began to recover and things slowly returned to some semblance of normalcy. Telir felt it was time that they returned to their old lives as well. Once again the two women did not see eye to eye and Falariel had finally grown past meekly submitting to her aunt’s will. The two quarreled as they never had before. Rather than retiring back to a quiet life of little more than reading, Falariel felt that there was more that they could and should be doing to help their people. She had been harboring a secret curiosity about the new Blood Knight Order that had sprung up in Silvermoon. She knew little else about them than that they used the Light to do battle against the Scourge remnants and otherwise protect and aid the Sin’dorei. She naturally associated them with the human Paladins of the Silver Hand. Telir would hear none of it, calling the Blood Knights heretics, blasphemers, and worse. In the heat of the argument, Falariel renounced the priesthood, declared her intention to join the Blood Knights, and told her aunt that she did not need her permission or want her advice. Telir swore to disown her if she dared to do any such thing. Falariel would not back down. She reasoned that her aunt was merely upset and would come around once she had calmed down, much the same as she had when she disobeyed her to stay and fight the Scourge. She left directly to register for training with the Order. The Crusade (WIP- her most resent history) =Personality= ---- (Coming soon.) The Holy Light (WIP- she is crazy-level devout) Relationships (WIP- No significant other, only a cat.) Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladins Category:Argent Crusade